Valentines Ninja: KICK POV
by Mjw28
Summary: The Gang is invited to join a Valentines day edition of a popular couples game show. Kim becomes jelous when jack begins spending time with rival Lindsay. secrets are exposed and new relationships are formed.


Valentines Ninja: KICK POV

Kim POV:

It was a Friday afternoon and school was finally out. I was just packing up when Mrs. Murphy called me over. She kept blabbing on about how my story was 'not creative enough'. I personally thought it was great. A story about a Beautiful 15 year old karate master named Kam, who won prom queen while defeating 1000 ninja's! Then she fell in love with a guy named Josh Brewton, a hot Karate master who is too 15. Best story ever!

Anyways, 20 minutes the halls were clear and pretty much everyone was gone. I walked over to my locker when someone collided with me head on. I was too busy looking down to see someone coming. In a second flat I was down on my back.

"Watch where you're going!" I yelled angrily to the person.

"Sorry" a familiar voice called. I looked up, it was Jack.

"Oh sorry Jack! I did not mean it! If I knew it was you I would have.." I gulped

"Been, a little nicer."

"No problem, I was trying to get away for coach Frosten. I had a feeling he was going to talk to me about wearing proper shoes for gym again."

"Oh, why were you so late for getting out?" I questioned.

"You try showering when a crap load of guys are staring at you!"

I grabbed my bag from my locker and we started walking. We began talking about school and life. Then a strange urge came over me, I looked into his eyes as we walked. His lively brown eyes smiled at me, then I heard him say something out of shock.

"I like your eyes" he smiled

I blushed "I like ( I was going to say you).." I stopped in my thought, "your shirt!"

We talked a bit more when we got to my house; I got inside and grabbed my bag for practice. We started down the block when jacks phone beeped. It was a text message from the evil queen herself, Lindsay.

'Can't wait for 2nite! See u the mall, remember 6pm. bye Jacky!' it read.

"You are going on a date with Lindsay?!" I shrieked in disbelief.

"Um, I mean uh… hope you have fun. On your date with.. Lindsay" my mouth went bitter.

"Oh no, it's not a date. Her father is paying me to teach her some karate and then she asked if I would like to go for dinner after," he shrugged, "no big deal."

I kept quite as we entered the mall court yard.

An hour later while we were in the dojo a strange man came through the door, he wanted to talk to us all. "I am Mister Linesmith of TeenzTv. I have picked one dojo of 5 to compete in a new episode of Cupid's arrow: Valentine's Day edition! I have also selected 5 random hot contestants to be your partner! The game is simple! The Ninja's which is you compete in a 4 stage course. The winning couple get $1000 each and a romantic fancy dinner at RockSmith's dinner where your bill can be from $80 to $1000! I will see you tomorrow at noon!"

The man began to talk to Rudy as we packed up. Jack smile at me in wonder. He looked away and acted normal.

"See you at noon Kim! Bye." Jack waved leaving.

"Have fun on your date..." I whispered to myself jealously.

I was angry, no. I was Furious! I could not even imagine them on a date! It was something I had to live with sadly. I waited for Eddie, Jerry, and Milton to leave. I then called up my friend Emma and told her about Jack going on a date. Emma was my friend since kindergarten but she moved to Organ two months before Jack came. We see each other lots since her grandma lives a few houses down. Jack and Emma met a few times before so she knows who I am talking about.

When I told her what happened, I must have struck a nerve because she went all commander on me.

"This is what you are going to do. You are going to track them down, stay out of sight and take notes. Remember, if he flirts with her it's okay. It's a guy's natural instinct but; If they cuddle or Kiss, Game Over!" She screamed through the phone.

I heard her LOUD and clear. I knew it was wrong to follow him but, a bit of me just could not resist. I mumbled into the phone unsure of what to do.

"You will do what I say. Unless." I could tell she was probably smiling coldly on the other line, "You would rather have it Mrs. Lindsay Denali-Brewer. Well, instead of Mrs. Kim Crawford-Brewer?" Emma said pulling my nerves. I could tell she was being annoying on purpose so I would –in her words- 'live a little'.

"Fine, I get it I don't want to but I will, just to get you off my back!"

"Okay, sure. It's just for me, it's not like you're JEALOUS or anything" Emma said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha… funny, see you next week. See-Ya Em an Em"

"See you Kimmy bear!"

I hung up the phone and started out the door. I saw jack in the distance walking out of the mall lot. I began to follow him out. A few minutes later I had caught up a few feet back. He was walking down passed my house. He stopped in front and stared at it smiling. I was beginning to be frightened, since I was hiding in the fichus plant. He opened up his phone and answered an incoming call. I heard a girl's voice on the line. I tried to make out what she was saying.

"Oh hey Lindsay, I will be there in 20 minutes. I am just leaving the mall now. I will see you soon" Jack said hanging up.

I peeked into my mom's office, she sat there texting someone. I quickly whipped out my phone and texted her.

'I am at the movies with a friend! I will be back at 8pm. Love you, bye!'

I tried to texted her as fast as I could. I looked at my mom who had got my message, she began texting back.

'Okay, see you then honey. Have fun, but don't stay late!'

Jack began to walk up to my door and knocked. I saw my mom get up and answer.

"Oh hello Jack dear" she said smiling as her blonde hair covered her kind blue eyes.

"Hello Mrs. Crawford, is Kim here?" He said tugging at his pale blue shirt.

"Oh, she is at the movies probably off with some boy from school again."

"Um, can you tell her I came by? I just wanted to talk to her" He scratched his head.

"I will tell her, have a nice night" she said closing the door.

He frowned walking away, I would have come over there but I would blow my hide out, plus he would know I was spying on him. I remained in the bush as he walked down the street.

8 blocks later I was hiding in Lindsay's Bushes as he and Lindsay got in a fancy black car. I waited for them to leave, as I knew exactly where they were going, to the dojo. I got on the bus and headed to the mall. I saw Lindsay grab Jacks arm as they walked into the dojo. I could not go in the front door so I climbed into the vents. I don't know why but I did. I slithered until I was able to see them, an hour later I was dozing off. Then I saw them pack up and leave. I crawled out of the vent but landed in the garbage shoot. I saw them get into the car and drive away towards a restaurant.

They went to a big classy restaurant. Funny thing was it was my Uncle Tony Rio's place. A big fancy place called T&R Steak and Grill house. I came in through the back to find my uncle sitting in his office.

"Hey Uncle Tony, I have a question. Can I serve some food to a certain table? A friend of mine is here on a date and I want it to be the best date ever! If I can serve them I can help them! Please!" I begged.

"Fine Kim, only because you have done it before!" he warned handing me a waitress outfit.

"Um one more thing, I need a something so they won't relies it is me."

A few minutes later I was dressed in a black and white fancy waitress dress with a bright red tie. I put in my ice purple Halloween contacts and bright red lipstick. I put my hair into a bun, and with the help of makeup and fake glasses I looked like a librarian version of Jennifer Laurence with purple eyes and glasses.

I grabbed a waitress tag and a note pad and pen. I went out to their table.

I looked down at my tag while confidently walking over there. "Hello my name is Lilly-Anna and I will be your waitress for tonight, what can I get you two?" I said in a fake happy tone.

"The valentines COUPLE deal." She said in a cocky tone.

"We will start with house salad, the first entrée is lobster and the second is the prime 7oz streak. Then for dessert we would like the French KISS soufflé" Lindsay said.

I wrote it down and walked away; Lindsay got up and followed me.

I was Just about to enter then kitchen when she called

"Hey miss, here is $100. When you bring us the food leave us alone for the rest of the time until I call you okay? I want him to kiss me and since it is called French kiss, I want you to put this in it. Here is another $100 for making it happen. Nod to me when you do."

"What is it?" I asked

"Kiss powder, I think he likes another girl so if he kisses me he will realise that the crush is just stupid and he belongs with me."

I took the money and powder. I walked in the kitchen and gave the order. I took the powder and put it down the drain. I gave uncle $100 and told him the girl paid so they would not be bugged. Soon I brought the salad and entrée's giving her a silent nod as if I put it in the dessert. She smiled and they ate. An hour later they finished up and left. I got back into my sweats and took off the makeup and contacts. Outside of the restaurant I saw Lindsay and Jack standing outside of the car she leaded in for a kiss when jack turned away. She backed up and leaded against the car.

"Um, I have to go home" Jack spoke "I better go, see you"

"Oh I can get the driver to drive you home?"

"I will walk, bye Lindsay" Jack backed away and sprinted.

Lindsay was angry, she fisted the car.

"Kiss powder my butt! That thing doesn't work! $95 bucks wasted!"

I got a text from jack 'see you at noon KimJ' I smiled.

The next day I woke up at 8am, I felt so rushed! I had to be dolled up, dressed all cute and act sweet by 10. I had to dress all pink, white, and red for the producer, so I wore a white sun dress with pink flowers, and a red camisole with matching flats. I tied up my hair and went to the dojo. By the time I arrived it was 11:37am, the mall was quiet and still. Walking into the dojo I was annoyed, I was the only one dressed for the show as the producer wanted.

"Hahaha! Hey Mrs. Valentines? You must have gotten a specific email from the producer?" Jerry laughed.

"You! You're such a jerk jerry! I can't believe I fell for it!" I stormed off when Jack came to my side.

"Hey Kim, don't worry. You look amazing in that dress" Jack smiled trying to be sweet.

I smiled "Thanks, I appreciate that." Jack stood beside me as we waited. He handed me a card which read 'Happy Valentine's Day! You are more of my friend then chocolate is sweet!' I grabbed a card and handed it to him 'Bee my BFF Valentine!' He chuckled reading the card.

I gave him a slight nudge in the shoulder as he flashed a cute one sided smile. I turned away towards the door when suddenly Mr. Linesmith bragged through.

"Contestants! Your car is here! May we carry on this 'Lovely' journey inside" He announced proudly.

We hurried into the car as the warm air hugged me.

******Later on******

Jacks POV

When we got to the studio lot we arrived to a large building at least 4 stories high. We walked through the lot passing some amazing things, like a huge heart shaped pool, a snack bar, and even a mini dojo.

"This is the contestants House, along with the pool of love! You will spend the next few days here while we film your 24/7 experience!" Mr. Linesmith nodded "We start filming in 10! Here are your room keys, so go unpack and meet me downstairs."

I scurried off to my room on the top floor. There are 4 rooms on each floor and then a kitchen/living room on the main floor. My room was just down the hall from Kim's. I think this was going to be pretty good, we were staying in a huge house and I was right down the hall from a girl I have liked for a few years now.

I put away my things and headed down stairs to the living room. Everyone was waiting on the edge of their seat in excitement. 'I wished I was going to be with Kim but it was ought a stretch' I thought. I guess not.

A man in a sparkly pink tux came out from the curtains. "Filming in three, two, and one!" he yelled.

"Welcome to Cupids Arrow! Love Ninja edition! I'm your host Q-Pid! Today we have 5 karate students 'Hence Love Ninja' who are going to find L-O-V-E! if you don't know how this works I will explain. There are four rounds the first is the couples distribution, second is the physical challenge, the romance challenge, and the spark challenge! If the spark challenge changes couples we have a fifth round for the prize! First is the couple's distribution! May we call up the contestants! First up is Milton! He is 15 years old, 5 foot 6, likes romantic walks on the beach, smart girls and the solar system! He is truly a whole universe of romance! Milton your partner in the competition is….. Claire Matthews! She like Romance, Milton, universe and walks on the beach! What a Perfect match!" Milton and Claire hugged and walked off. It went on for a while everyone getting matched up with dream girls, Jerry and Alicia Diamond, Eddie and Sara Lyle. Then the host called up Kim and when he announced her partner my heart sunk. "Your partner is… Bryce Pickett! Hunky football star who loves to give girls gifts!" the host then called my name and announced to my surprise.

"Your partner is…. Lindsay Cash!"

Kim's jaw dropped as Lindsay pecked my cheek. "Hi jack!" she squealed grabbing my hand.

"Oh, hi Lindsay…" I said shocked.

She grabbed my arm and walked off. After another hour of filming we all sat down for dinner. The house maids made us a thanksgiving style dinner with turkey, stuffing, mashed potatoes, gravy and cherry pie instead of pumpkin. Half way through Kim and Bryce took off outside. I sat wondering as Lindsay nudged my arm. She shot me a sweet glazed angry stare. (Tried to look sweet but was angry)

After eating I walked up to my room, Kim and Bryce were walking hand in hand to her room.

"Hey that was a nice walk. See you in the morning." Kim smiled grabbing out her Electronic door key.

"See you later, Kimmy." He gave her a small kiss on the forehead as he walked away. She held her heart and gasped as if she was in love. I burned. That last word killed me. 'Kimmy' that was my nick name for her! He said it as if she hadn't noticed. I peeked out and forced a smile.

"Hey, Kimmy…. " I mocked.

"Be quite Jack your just jealous!" she was right though I continued lying

"Of, him? No way! Anyways you wanna hang out? I have popcorn and a movie?"

"What movie?"

"The karate eye, and attack of the killer zompire's 1!" I nodded.

"No thanks, Bryce and I are going to watch the address book tomorrow." Kim shrugged. ( The Notebook-Parody tittle)

"Bye" Kim said closing the door.

I shook my head and went to sleep.

**Kim's POV**

After I went in my room I lay dazed in romance. Bryce had given me a diamond heart pendant. It was only the first day! I was so happy until a wave of realisation came over me. Jack had invited me to watch a movie with him, by ourselves. I could not believe it! I said no! What was wrong with me! I got up to leave when I realised I looked like a Frankenstein. My hair was frizzed and my eyes drooped. I was afraid of falling asleep so I guzzled a can of pop. I was wide eyed but covered in pop. I needed to clean up so I hoped in the shower. After I got into my pyjama's. It was not bad, it was just a yellow snoopy T-shirt, with matching orange and yellow flannel shorts. I walked over to his room when I heard a slight whisper of a snore. Great he was asleep; I crept back to my room and went to bed.

For the next few days we went on dates with our partners and learned about each other. I was kind of happy that I got someone great, I looked over to jack and saw him smiling with Lindsay as they talked. I frowned and looked at the ground.

"Is something wrong?" Bryce said concerned grabbing my shoulder.

"Well, um."

"'you're with me when you would rather be partnered with your friend?" he sighed sadly.

"How did you?"

"I can see your crush from here, plus you called me Jack a few times…"

"Oh I'm so sorry! I never meant to…"

"It's okay, I may be rich and good looking but I have been rejected before. I just have one question? Why would you go for a guy like him? I mean why go for a guy who obviously likes that girl?"

"How do you know he likes her?" I said uneasy

"Just the way he acts towards her and then you. With her he is all delicate and calming. Then with you he acts like you're just another guy pal, when you are obviously a beautiful, smart, enchanting young woman of many talents." Bryce's eyes gleamed like the most beautiful lake on earth. They were earthy yet blue, his eyes stunned me as if they sang "Kim, if you choose me I will never treat you wrong, you will be my center, my everything."

"I, I don't know what to say.." I was lost in a sea of blue.

"say you will be my girlfriend?"

"Sure, I, I will…" I was dazed and did not know what to say.

Bryce's short blonde hair touched me as he wrapped his arms around me.

I heard jack give a small whine like a puppy. Was he upset that I said yes? He couldn't he liked Lindsay, and it killed me.

They filmed all day and everything we had to say. At the end of episode one the viewers voted out Jerry and Alicia. Alicia screamed out in Spanish and slapped Jerry across the face. I'm pretty sure she said something like "You repulsive idiot! You got us voted out in only 3 days! You will never find anyone! EVER!" I speak angry girl no matter what language. The next episode Eddie and Sara were gone. The third episode we ran a crash course of everyone's favorite things. In first was Milton and Claire, while me and Bryce got second, Jack and Lindsay got third. Lindsay got knocked off the Karate belt EIGHT times. You just had to jump on the right colors from least to greatest. If you jumped on the wrong color platform you would fall 20 feet into water. Yet Milton and Claire were voted off. It was the final episode and we had a big crash course. Meanwhile I had forced myself to forget Jack and move on with Bryce. I would say it was oh most working, yet I still could not forget my feelings.

**Jack's POV**

Today was the final test, the winner of the course would win the entire show. I was upset, Kim was in love with Bryce and I forced myself to be happy. No I was happy with Lindsay. What am I saying! I am such a liar! The whole me and Lindsay thing was all one sided. She never cared what I said, and it was all for her pleasure and happiness. I wanted Kim, someone who I knew and who knew me. She like Bryce and was proud. I sat feeling lonely. We competed in small crash courses. All leading up to the main event, "Jaindsay" was in second while stupid "Brim" was in first leading by 4 points. Finally came the main event, me and Bryce would race through obstacles suspended on platforms 45 feet above extremely cold, icy water. I was set in a black and pink wet suit and the start. Bryce to my left, the buzzard rang and we were off. I climbed the rope wall as Bryce started climbing the rock wall on the side. He climbed like a spider-monkey, leaping gallantly from rock to rock. I heaved on the rope faster trying to get in front of him, he reached the top and headed off to the next obstacle. I was only a few seconds behind him when we reached then turn table. We went through 6 obstacles and I was so tired, though he went on strong. He jumped on the table and ducked the sweeper arm. I followed, he turned around to see me and got struck in the legs knocking him over. I dodged it passing him, when he retuned to his feet he grabbed arm and flung me onto my back. The water from beneath made the obstacle slippery as I slid holding on to only the strap from the cushioned bottom.

"Hey what are you doing!"

"Winning for Kimmy, she is mine! You will never get her!"

"Hey, you can't call dibs on a girl!"

"Well she's not YOUR girl! She is MY girlfriend after all!" he smirked

"We will see about that!" I mumbled jumping back to my feet. He put his fist to my chest as I blocked it, I then side kicked him in the ribs. He stumbled back holding his ribs.

"That's it you Dirty Skate Rat!" he bellowed. He took a quick lunge knocking me off balance. I dangled over the edge…

**Kim's POV**

I saw them fighting, In shock I stood there. I couldn't believe my eyes or ears. Lindsay cheered as jack kicked his ribs. I could not believe jack was standing up for me! Then I realised Bryce was fighting for me, was there something else going on? No, Jack liked Lindsay, I was just a friend.

I saw Jack dangle from the edge. A fall that far could cause bad injury, my heart leaped. "Jack!" I screamed.

"Wow, Kim. You know he is mine; there is no need to worry. I am the only one who is allowed to worry for him! Okay?!" Lindsay Screamed.

"He is my friend I can do whatever I want! In fact I am going to help him!" I yelled back running towards the Zip line.

Lindsay ran after me as I jumped to get on the line. Lindsay was far behind me as dashed. I leapt onto the platform ducking the arms.

"Kim is MINE!" Bryce yelled.

"You already have her! Why get rid of me?" Jack said.

"She likes you and you obviously like her too! I had to tell her you had feelings for Lindsay when I knew that you hate her! Now she thinks you like Lindsay and I am her comfort, Her BOYFRIEND!" Bryce snapped.

"Not anymore you're not!" I said angrily flipping Bryce over my shoulder. He slid off into the water below. Helped Jack up and blushed.

"You like me?" I giggled.

"Well, only if…"

"KIM!" Lindsay screamed. She charged at me toppling me over, she slipped and fell over. We dangled over the side.

"Jack Help me! We were meant to be together!" Lindsay pleaded.

"Help!" I cried

**Jack's POV**

I stood in between the two girls, they dangled over the edge. I looked in to Kim's eyes, her eyes pleaded and I needed to help her. I reached down to help Kim.

Lindsay threatened "If you help her you're going down with me!" I helped them both up. Lindsay screamed at me as the three of us walked to the finish. We got down to the floor level, only a few feet above the water. I grabbed Kim's hand and helped her down. She was shaken up and in fear. Lindsay must have been furious because she charged at Kim knocking her into the water. Kim gasped as paddled oddly. Her hand must have been sore because she only used one hand to stay above water. I pushed Lindsay out of the way to help Kim back up. Lindsay came beside me purring like a cat. She was happy Kim was wet. I extended a hand to Kim, Lindsay swatted my hand away.

"Don't help her Jack! The only reason you are helping her is because you like her! My mother warned me about guys like you!" she kneeled beside me shrieking in my ear.

**Kim's POV**

I paddled towards Jack who lent a hand, after Lindsay swatting at me and his hand I came to the edge. I had an urge of revenge. I looked at their feet, spotting Lindsay Red strappy sandals. I pulled with all my might on her sandal. She slid into the water. Her Red dress and brown hair was soaked. I smirked and got out of the water.

"You okay Kim?" Jack smiled grabbing my hand.

"Perfect" I smiled glancing back at the partially drowning Lindsay. We walked to the finish leaving Lindsay in the water. The host stared at us hand in hand.

"See! We really do create couples! Go online and enter to come on the show! You will be 'Dangling' will joy!" the host joked. "Looks like these two win! Tune in next week for a new episode!"

Jack and I looked at each other. We grabbed the host and pushed him into the water behind us.

"Ha-ha! Look who in the water now!" I crackled.

Jack handed me a towel. I warpped myself in it and smiled. He leaned in am smiled "Your my little Mermaid."

He moved my hair and gave me a small kiss.

**THE END 3**


End file.
